Tom Clarke
:Not to be confused with Tom Clark, one of the editors. Tom Clarke, otherwise known as Sparkles* (born March 17, 1988) is the Yogscast's Audio Manager. His roles are varied, but in general he engineers the audio in YogTowers on a day to day basis; setting up recording sessions, processing the audio for release, and maintaining the studio and recording equipment. He is present for all of the main channel recording sessions. He located the eventual site for YogTowers and was the person who designed its layout and unique technical design.When YogTowers was first established, he was the main auxillery editor for the main channel, editing about 40% of the content (the rest was edited by Lewis). He edited the first few episodes of Tekkit, for example. Editors were eventually hired to take the load from Lewis and Sparkles*, and his job fluxuated to allow him to compose and score soundtracks for the videos. He acts as a director during liveaction video shoots. He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated. During the Christmas period, he acts as the producer for the livestream content. Due to the growing success of his band Area 11 , which is partly owned by The Yogscast, Sparkles* has brought on assistants to allow YogTowers to run even if he is not there, allowing him to take the band out on tour etc. When not working, he is the principal songwriter and keytar/vocalist for the Bristol-based Gaijin-Rock band Area 11 and one of the two band members working at the YogTowers, the other being Alex Parvis. The fact that he has no formal naval titles is referencing to the popular YouTuber CaptainSparklez. Sprinkles* is his female persona (that appears when Nightcore versions of Area 11 songs are played). Summary Sparkles* was brought aboard the Good Ship Yogscast in late 2011 because no one knew how to captain the ship. Unfortunately it was all a case of mistaken identity, as he has never in fact held any formal naval titles. His background is in music and video production, and he is mainly responsible for mixing audio and creating episodes of The YoGPoD . He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated. Discography as Area 11 :See Area 11 Discography as Sparkles* *Superpowerless - The IT Crowd (ft. Sparkles*, MC Wreckshin, B-Type and Happi) (Vocals/Engineering/Composer) *Sparkles* - Prologue III (Echodeath) *Sparkles* - Fast & Slow *Sparkles* - The Rise of an Empire (Royalty Free) as Producer etc *Monica Prunier - Hey Yogscast (Bass Guitar/Re-mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - Screw The Nether (Backing Vocals/Whistling/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - Fairytale of Sipsco (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Rythian - Sjin And Duncan Are Going To Die (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Gilbert The Snowman (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan - Oh Rubber Tree (Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - Our Blackrock Story Carries On (Additional Engineering) *The Yogscast - Best Friends (From Now On) (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Inthelittlewood - How Do I Craft This Again? (Backing Vocals/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sips & The Yogscast - Big Girl (Backing Vocals/Electric Guitar/Bass Guitar/Composing/Engineering/Arranging/Mixing/Mastering) *Sjin and The Yogscast - Sjindig Time (Backing Vocals/Vocoder/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Duncan and The Yogscast - Duncan's Christmas Party (Backing Vocals/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) *Kim and The Yogscast - So This Is Yogscast (Mixing/Mastering) *Zoey - All I Want for Christmas is Chou (Mixing/Mastering) *The Yogscast - MoonQuest (Main Vocals/Backing Vocals/Lyrics/Composing/Engineering/Mixing/Mastering) Soundtracking *Survival Games Highlights Intro *Shadow of Israphel: The Movie Trailer *Reverse World Animation Quotes *'Sparkles*': "I can't remember how do you make mushroom soup." Turpster: "Put the mushrooms above the bowl."' Sparkles*': "Yeah, but that's what I did... maybe it's to surround a bowl with mushrooms? Or maybe just a singular mushroom but surrounded with several bowls." (Sparkles* didn't know you also used brown mushrooms) *"You know what, Turps? There's really not much chance of me surviving much longer, so...I've got this ender pearl, I might as well go out on my own terms. (Throws the Ender Pearls) Goodbye, cruel woooooorld!" *"Ooh, who's the real king of sparkles? It's me." (After killing CaptainSparklez) *"He's probably gonna try and run awa- no, he's not, he's coming for me. C'mon Panda, let's go!" *"Now the question is, there's a creeper over there. I could use this enderpearl to try and get high, but the last time I tried to use an enderpearl in this game, I *blows up* fuck... fuck..." Parv: "Wow..." Sparkles*: "...fuck." Parv: "...wow..." *"I really, really like J-Rock... yeah" *"Parv, why are you so great, I am such a noob." *[[Martyn Littlewood|Martyn] and Turps' Just Dance 4 session] "Oh my god, I'm so hard." *"Thank you guys, for making our dreams a reality... Don't quote me on that!" *"That changed my life," Sjin's cover of I Believe In A Thing Called Love *"Because I'm a Bastard" *"Sparkles*, you're a baka." *"Fuck off!"https://vine.co/v/bQJTdTEHUvT *"I don't think I much of a choice." *"#Yogboner" Christmas Livestreams *"I'm gonna deploy smooth jazz all over your face." *"My dream of becoming a truck driver has come true" Night: GTA V *"Press H Kogie" (When teaching Kogie the Synth) Trivia *Sparkles* hasn't personally revealed his name, but it was first revealed by Parv in 11 Minutes with Area 11 Volume 1 . *Sparkles* appeared in The Survival Games series and was partnered with Turpster. He also appeared in Crown Conquest, with Parvis. *Sparkles* is an anime fanboy, along with Martyn and Strippin. Sparkles* has stated that he enjoys Sword Art Online, but it is far from being his favourite. *He has an account on this wiki: Ghostofsparkles. *During the Christmas livestreams of December 2012 he formed team Sparkles*, a group of programmers who he met on twitter. Team Sparkles* made many overlays and counters which were later put on the livestream. *He is a Renowned Smooth Jazz Deployer, deploying smooth jazz at 11:30 sharp every night during the 2012 Christmas Charity Livestream. *He admited on the Yogscast Christmas livestream 10/12/2012 that he thought Euphemia sounded better "Nightcored" which is basically sped up and that when his voice was sped up he sounded like a hot chick. *Sprinkles* is Sparkles*'s infamous, female, alterego. *Sparkles* only wears stripey jumpers because no one else buys them, so they don't cost much. *He is a huge fan of t-shirts with cassettes on them. *He has a sister called Katy. *He is known as Sparkles* to pretty much everyone he knows, and uses his birth name only on official documents and by very select friends. *He recently revealed on tumblr that he is ...'Forever alone' (after a fan asked if he was single). *He had a small band before Area 11 which was called Ghost Cassette. *He is the only person in the office with a tattoo. His tattoo is a ghost with a cassette over the face. (It was the same as one of the covers for his old band Ghost Cassette. The EP was called Obsolete). *Sparkles* won 5 Yognaught Choice Awards. He won in catagories like Best singer, Best smile and Choice Tumblr. (He and Sips both won the most of all which was 5 each). *Sparkles* plays an AX-Synth (keytar). *Sparks enjoys pretending to be Pikachu, as seen on this Vine video. *Sparkles* used to work in a plastic recycling factory, as told on his Soundrop room *He has no middle name. *He prefers being called Sparkles* or Sparks rather than his real name. *Sparkles* favourite fruit is apples. *Sparkles* has a concept idea that he has been working on for years and ideas behind this can be found at www.digitalhaunt.com *Sparkles* owns the domain www.digitalhaunt.com and the Digital Haunt wikia *Sparkles*' designed his own Minecraft series with the band called Gigacraft. This featured Parv, Kogie, Leo, Beckii and Simon Lane . More information on this can be found here *Sparks' favourite Ghibli films are Howl's Moving Castle and My Neighbour Totoro. *Sparkles* has partnered with Martyn for a series known as 'AniMAY' *On the 19/05/2013, during french love song hour on Radio Sparkles*, the listeners started describing S* in a french maid outfit. Some listeners are still mentally scarred after this day. *Sjin calls him Sparkles McClarkles. *Sparkles* owns a studio called the Echochamber. *Sparkles* has recently put out a 20 minute song called Prologue III (Echodeath), which can be heard and bought here. *It was revealed by Kogie in an interview that Sparks studied biology in university. Hannah also reported so in YogSims. *He is from Selby. *Sips claimed in his SimCity: Cities of Tomorrow walkthrough, that he will send Tom Clarke an email full of swears. *Sparkles* was a Wolf in the Yogscast's game of Werewolves. *Sparkles* owns a pusheen the cat plushie *He has a brother who is a popular YouTuber, Oliver Hindle. Gallery YOGSCASTSparkles.png|Sparkles*' Yogscast avatar. SparklesMixing.jpeg|Sparkles* mixing. Sparklesworkinghard.jpg|Sparkles* working hard on the new album of Area 11. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Sparkles* being spied on by Martyn. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* with Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* is attacked by a wild Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles TeaBagged.png|Sparkles* getting teabagged by Duncan. Christmas Live stream 2012 Sparkles.png|Sparkles* blowing kisses to all his fans Sparkles twitch.tv.png Sparkles Cartoon.jpg|Sparkles* as he appears at the end of the Minecraft Christmas song Sparklesbian.jpg|Sparkles* at Rock City, Nottingham, in early 2011. Sparkles simon and lewis.jpg|Sparkles* with Simon and Lewis during a livestream Sparkle5.png|Sparkles*' Minecraft skin. Ghost Cassette.png|Logo for Sparkles* previous band Ghost Cassette. IMG_2303.PNG|1 <3 Keytars IMG_2305.PNG|Reserved for Sam sparklesBYJAYDENlol.png|Sparkles in the Shi no Barado music video.|link=Shi no Barado superpowerlessSparkles.png|Sparkles in the Superpowerless video for The IT Crowd Sparkles.jpg|Sparkles* modelling the Shi No Barado T-shirt Sparkles and the bee.png Sparkles&beckii.jpg|Sparkles and Beckii Le parvis.jpg|Sparkles in Paris SparklesColin.png|Sparkles and Colin Beckii and Sparkles.png|Sparkles and Beckii Sparklies.png|Sparkles as he appears in the Kicky Kicky Flow song Sparks Brighton.jpg|Brighton Japan Festival References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Staff Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Artists Category:Sparkles* Category:Survival Games Teams Category:InTheLittleDream